


Shift

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [107]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shapeshifting, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: She wears her heart on her skin, slipping in and out of people the way others try on clothes.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



She wears her heart on her skin, slipping in and out of people the way others try on clothes. She smiles, cries, laughs, looks like Charles' little sister, and this is it—her heart held out where he can see it. She loves him.

Then Erik walks into her life and everything changes. The world is shifting around her and it's her that is staying the same. _"Would you cover up a tiger?" he asks, and she believes him._

She is the tiger, wearing her heart on the world like it's her own skin.

For the first time, she's real.


End file.
